


Соскальзывающие с нити

by Jiminy



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy/pseuds/Jiminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мама всегда говорила, что жемчуг — для влюбленных.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Соскальзывающие с нити

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slipping Off A String](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079971) by [peachchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachchild/pseuds/peachchild). 



> Бета: Ли Савиньяк  
> Переведено для команды WTF Aidean 2015 на WTF Combat 2015

Митчелл любил ювелирные магазины.

Андерс обнаружил это случайно, покупая Дон, наверное, уже тысячный браслет в качестве извинения. Митчелл тогда увязался вместе с ним.

Митчелл не носил много украшений, всего пару колец, имеющих для него какое-то особенное значение, о котором он не говорил (ну и не то что бы Андерс спрашивал); он бродил между витрин, гладя стекло кончиками пальцев, наклоняясь, чтобы взглянуть поближе на браслет или ожерелье.

Андерс подошел к нему, остановился, легко опираясь подбородком на его плечо и обнимая за талию:

— Видишь что-то, что тебе нравится?

— Ох! — Митчелл улыбнулся ему и пожал свободным плечом; похоже, он был смущен больше, чем хотел показать. — Нет. Ничего такого. Просто разглядывал жемчуг.

Андерс заглянул в витрину и обнаружил там аккуратно выставленное жемчужное ожерелье.

— Моя мама всегда говорила, что жемчуг для влюбленных.

— Влюбленных?

— Да, — Митчелл сморщил нос, улыбаясь одним уголком губ. — Сейчас это звучит глупо, да? Она говорила, что, если я когда-нибудь полюблю женщину, она узнает об этом, если я подарю ей жемчуг.

— Не бриллианты?

Митчелл фыркнул:

— Моя мама никогда своими глазами не видела бриллианты. Наверное, жемчуг тоже, но он казался более доступным.

Андерс настороженно кивнул:

— Итак, у тебя есть женщина, которой ты хотел бы купить жемчуг? — ненавязчиво поддразнивая, он большими пальцами поглаживал сквозь футболку спину Митчелла.

— О да, — на лице Митчелла заиграла ухмылка, темные глаза сверкнули. — Я обманывал тебя все это время. Думал, что я переехал в другое полушарие, в эту вашу Новую Зеландию из-за тебя? Ты просто бумажник.

— Это делает тебя моей любовницей.

— А тебя моим спонсором.

Андерс чуть ли не взвыл от этой мысли:

— Фу. Нет. Отстой. Словно я какой-то старый извращенец.

— Извини… но что из этого не похоже на правду?

Андерс пихнул Митчелла в плечо, а потом кивнул в сторону выхода.

— Уж если кто здесь и старик, так это ты.

— Да. Вы все рядом со мной как дети.

— Ну, это было грубо.

— Ты это начал, — Митчелл аккуратно забрал из рук Андерса сумку и достал оттуда футляр с ожерельем. — Оно действительно великолепно. Но ты же знаешь, что Дон тебя так легко не простит.

— Дон всегда знает, когда она реагирует слишком остро.

— Андерс. Ты напился и рассказал политику, что Дон твоя жена, которая очень даже за групповой секс и вообще любит женщин.

— Я это сказал?..

— Я был тому свидетелем. Поэтому завтра, на этом ночном гала-банкете-мероприятии, куда ты тащишь меня в качестве своей пары, я буду за тобой приглядывать.

— Что? — Андерс отшатнулся от него. — Мне не нужна нянька.

— Дон считает иначе. И она пообещала, что Тай испечет мне те кексы с заварным кремом, если я сделаю то, о чем она попросила.

Андерс закатил глаза, но прижался ближе к Митчеллу, и тот поцеловал его в макушку.

— Я так рад, что ты нормально побрился, — дразнил Митчелла Андерс, вставая на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать в загривок. — Клянусь, я боялся, что ты будешь выглядеть как байкер в костюме, и мне придется порвать с тобой.

Возившийся с манжетами Митчелл развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Андерса, и смешно наморщил нос:

— Конечно, ты не мог сделать его еще более приталенным. Честное слово, я в состоянии сам купить себе костюм.

— На какие деньги? Тебе предложили бы что-нибудь готовое. Как мой парень, ты должен выглядеть так, как будто имеешь представление, кто такие Дольче и Габбана.

Митчелл запустил пальцы в волосы, пытаясь уложить их назад:

— Ты уверен, что не хочешь взять в качестве «плюс один» Дон?

— Я обещал ей, что в этот раз она может пойти с Таем, — Андерс взял Митчелла за руку, вставляя запонки в манжеты. — К тому же ты не думал, что время от времени я хочу хвастаться своим горячим парнем?

— Я просто твоя трофейная жена, да?

— Я думал, мы решили, что ты моя любовница.

Андерс потянулся, чтобы поцеловать его, и признательно замурчал, когда Митчелл наклонился, встречая его на полпути.

— Ты не можешь быть обеими, ты же понимаешь, — поправив его галстук, Андерс отошел, чтобы взять свой пиджак. — Эх, правду говорят — все вы просто охотитесь за деньгами!

Когда Митчелл промолчал, он с улыбкой повернулся к нему и обнаружил, что тот смотрит на свои запястья в замешательстве.

— В чем дело?

— Запонки. Они…

— С жемчугом, — закончил фразу Андерс, приподняв одну бровь. Митчелл погладил запонки кончиками пальцев и посмотрел на Андерса серьезным взглядом. — Я вполне понял его значение. Хочу, чтобы ты тоже кое-что понял.


End file.
